From A Small Town To The City
by Korean-Assassin
Summary: Koizumi Aika is from Mori, Hokkaido. Moving to Tokyo, she learns to adapt to the city life. Going from middle school to high school, Aika makes both enemies and friends along the way. One-Sided!KagamiXOC


A/N: Just an average CanonXOC story. If it has a Mary-Sue moment, please let me know, I'll see if I can tweak that problem. Otherwise, er...enjoy I guess

Why is this a one-sided love story?

I dunno...

* * *

"Aika-chan!" The young purple haired girl looked up from the stack of piano music sheets. "Madoka-nii!" She said with a smile. "It's not Madoka, it's MAKOTO." Her brother growled dangerously. Aika stuck out her tongue and smiles. "So what is it Mako-nii?" Makoto adjusts his glasses. "We're moving to Tokyo." "E-Eh?" Aika stutters, her smile faltering. "W-when?" Makoto sighs. "Erm, in 5 days. You finished elementary school here in Hokkaido, so it should be fine." There was a long silence before a loud laugh echoed throughout the piano room. "A-Aika-chan! Why are you laughing?!" Makoto stutters, slightly worried for his younger sister. "It's nothing!" Aika says with her signature smile. "I can't wait to make new friends in Tokyo!" Makoto sighs, and rubs his temples. She can be so odd sometimes. No, scratch that, she's odd ALL the time. "Anyways, we're moving in 5 days." He mutters, leaving the cheerful girl alone. "Hai hai!" She says, waving at her brother's retreating figure.

5 days later, after saying goodbye to friends in Hokkaido, the family left for Tokyo. After 18 hours of driving, they finally reached Tokyo. Aika and Makoto looked out the window in amazement. Compared to Mori, Tokyo was just absolutely HUGE in the children's point of view. They reached their new house, a traditional Japanese house. Aika smiles, and runs out of the car, unable to hold in her excitement. Her mother chuckles. "She was always so hyper, just like her father." She whispers to herself, as her husband ran out after parking following his daughter, unable to contain his own excitement. Makoto sighs. 'This is just embarrassing...'

Aika opened the gate and ran up to the front door. She looked up at her father. "Where's the key papa?" Her father held up the key, and patted his chest. "Leave it to papa!" "Go papa!" Aika cheered as her father opened the front door. "Ta-da!" Her father exclaimed. Aika raised her hands up into the sky and shouted, "Yoi yasa!" Her father did the same. The two laughed and ran inside the house. "Uwah! It has a gan...g-gen...genkan!" Aika shouted from the inside of the house. Makoto and his mother sigh. 'Idiots...why did they shout yoi yasa...? This isn't a matsuri...' The two followed the 'idiots' inside, shaking their heads.

Aika smiles. "This place is nice! I like it mama!" Aika cheers happily.

* * *

Aika soon started school. She walks up to the front gates of Teiko. She transferred in the middle of the school year. Her father patted her head. "Don't worry, Ai-chan. You'll be fine!" Aika looks up at her father. "You think so papa?" "Of course!" Her father smiles. Aika smiles back. "Yosh! Lets go! Yoi yasa!" She cheers, running to the front of the school with her father behind her. Inside the classrooms, the students looked out the window, wondering what the hell was all that commotion. Aika enters the school building and grins. "This is so cool!" Her father takes her hand and walks her to the office. "Papa! I can walk by myself!" She says laughing. Her father grins and lets go of her hand. Together, they walked up to the office. Upon entering, her father was greeted by a young woman. "Ah, hello Yoshio-san." She said, bowing. Her father nods in acknowledgement. She looks at Aika. "You must be Koizumi Aika, correct?" Aika salutes. "Yes ma'am!" She chuckles. "Well Yoshio-san, your daughter is in good hands so do not worry." Yoshio nods and ruffles her daughter's hair. "Be good okay, Mom will pick you up okay" He says, kissing his daughter's cheek. "Ok papa! Love you!" Aika says, waving her father goodbye as he left the office.

The woman smiles at her and gestures her to follow. "You'll be in Class 1-C" Aika nods and looks around. 'Uwah!~ So cool! First day at a new school, new house, new place, new friends, new everything!' She thinks to herself. Soon she bumped into the back of the woman, who stopped abruptly. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Aika cries, bowing repeatedly. The woman laughs nervously. "No, no it's okay." She says, hoping no one heard the commotion outside. Unfortunately, Aika didn't stop, causing the students to look out into the hallway. The door slid open abruptly and the two females look at the teacher, who had a frown on his face. "Mizuki-sensei." He said staring down at the woman.

She laughs nervously. "T-Takano-sensei.." "WHAT are you doing in front of my classroom? DISRUPTING my class?" "Just s-showing the new student where her new class was." Aika looked up at him. "Good morning Takano-sensei!" She said with a smile. Takano's face softened. "Oh, I see. Well, Mizuki-sensei, I'll take it from here. Please return to your own classroom." Mizuki nods and runs down the hall with her black hair flowing behind her. Takano sighs. "Well, please come in..er.." "Koizumi Aika!" She says happily. "Koizumi? As in, THE Koizumi Co.?" Takano asks, mildly impressed. Aika nods, her cowlick bouncing. "Yup! My papa is Koizumi Yoshio!" Takano nods. 'Interesting.' Takano gestures for her to come in. "Alright, quiet down now." He says sternly, getting the class to the be quiet. "We have a new student so go ahead and introduce yourself." He mutters, arranging a stack of papers. Aika looks at the class as they stared back. By this point, most kids would have gotten scared. But Aika simply gave a flashy smile. "Hello everyone! My name is Koizumi Aika! Please take care of me!" She said bowing, her long purple hair falling past her shoulders. "Yes, yes. Please take a seat next to Aomine Daiki please." Takano says, a stack of papers in his arms. The student called Aomine Daiki looked up as his name was called. "Hah?" "Aomine, you were sleeping again, weren't you..." Takano growled, about to throw a book at the tan student. Aomine tensed and looks away. "Me? Asleep? No, I-I was just, resting my eyes..." "Those mean the same thing, Ahomine..." A boy with green hair and glasses mutters. Aomine narrows his eyes. "Don't call me AHOmine, Midorima." Midorima rolls his eyes, and adjusts his glasses with bandaged fingers.

Aika smiles, and skips to her seat, just left of Aomine's, right next to the window. She sits down as Takano passes out papers. Aika stares out the window and grins. 'Middle school's gonna be fun', She smiles to herself, her cowlick waving side-to-side as if moving on its own.

* * *

That, was just...ugh...alright, er, review, favorite, follow, do whatever if you liked it. If not, okay then, its whatever. Can't force you to like it.


End file.
